El final del principio
by dtmcaedus18
Summary: Historia de un universo alterno de School days y Cross days, durante los últimos días del primer semestre y el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, una experiencia hace que Makoto se da cuenta que es más que un simple muchacho, cambiando su forma de ser para hacer las cosas correctas, haciendo ver a todos que ya no es quien solía ser. trata mas de makoto que de AC
School days, Ac no me pertenecen, son cada uno de sus respectivos dueños, historia hecha solo para entretener.

Capítulo 1: comienzo

Dolor, exactamente es lo que experimentaba en ese momento estando inmóvil sin poder hacer nada se preguntaba a sí mismo como pudo acabar así, no tiene recuerdos solo viendo como una chica lo apuñalaba continuamente….

¿?:¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

¿?: Qué? Porque me dice eso que fue lo que hice para merecer esto, queriendo hablar con ella pero no puedo, solo puedo sentir como no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para mover la mano para tratar de detenerla, siento como clava su cuchillo repetidamente sobre mi pecho, abdomen como mi piel se despedaza rápidamente por un ataque de ira…

¿?:¡ TU SOLO QUERIAS SER FELIZ CON ELLA!

Más confusión, no tengo nada claro ¿Qué rayos pasa? Diablos, la verdad ya no me importa, solo quiero que termine de una buena vez, si fui realmente horrible con ella creo entonces merecer esto, solo espero el momento, aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de corregir lo que fuera que hice lo haría sin ninguna duda.

Ahora viéndolo todo borroso solo alcanzo a divisar como ella esta manchada de mi sangre viéndome fijamente alzando de nuevo el objeto que me está quitando la vida lentamente, yo solo pongo una mano sobre ella lo cual hace que reaccione un poco, yo solo alcanzo ver cómo me mira como asustada ¿Por qué ahora estaría asustada? Ahora veo como grita y sale corriendo del lugar donde estábamos, ahora solo sin nadie que me ayude en este momento siento como me ahogo con mi propia sangre, tal vez así sea mejor no lo sé, ahora siento mucho frio y veo como todo se oscurece terminándose mi vida, todo está oscuro solamente escucho susurros de gente que está llorando, pensando que todo acabo por fin alcanzo percibir un susurro; no lo entiendo muy bien solo escucho…makoto…makoto…aun no…. Debes detenerlo…

Por alguna extraña razón siento tranquilidad, paz pero a la vez tristeza, por lo que escuche era la voz de una señora mayor creo, no lo tengo claro, pero ¿Qué quiere decir…. aún no... Debes detenerlo? Como quiere que detenga un suceso si ya estoy muerto o tal vez no ¿y si fue una ilusión? Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas pero no la veo en ninguna parte…

¿Será mi vida pasada o una ilusión de nuevo? Ahora me veo a mi mismo encima de un edificio demasiado alto ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? Y más importante. ¿Qué demonios estoy vistiendo? Una especie de traje con túnica con capucha, me veo el traje es completamente negro con pequeños detalles de color rojo oscuro... Okeeyy... No sé qué paso solo siento que más pronto siga adelante a donde quiera que vaya más pronto acabara todo esto... Así que solo olvido todo esto

Es de noche y veo el lugar donde estoy, al parecer sigo en la ciudad en donde vivo, veo una playa no muy lejos de aquí y la luna en su máximo resplandor es muy hermosa así que solo dejando de lado eso quería saber cómo bajar de ahí o adonde ir y como señal empiezo a correr por el techo del edificio a otro a otro, es muy raro porque siento que mi cuerpo se mueve a voluntad, no me puedo detener

Sigo corriendo de edificio a edificio saltando a los siguientes techos de edificios, locales, establecimientos modestos, casas etc... Sigo corriendo y a poco a poco voy descendiendo hasta acabar en una especie de estacionamiento, solo sin un alma a la vista debe ser muy tarde para que no haya nadie, volteo un callejón y sigo corriendo no sé porque solo sigo, y de repente lo escalo con mucha facilidad sorprendiéndome en el proceso dado que el muro fácilmente era de tres metros, y así sigo escalando corriendo saltando como si estuviera siendo perseguido por alguien o yo estuviera persiguiendo alguien o algo.

Sigo hasta encontrar una casa algo lujosa veo muchas luces y gente entrando y saliendo vestidos elegantemente por lo que veo es una especie de fiesta de gente de la alta sociedad, voy sigilosamente entre los edificios hasta llegar a los arbustos de la propiedad ¿Qué hago aquí? Veo como mucha gente sigo entrando por lo que parece una fiesta pero mi atención se desvía en un vehículo en especial que acaba de llegar, en ella sale un señor muy elegantemente pero tengo la sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida queriendo llegar hasta el, pero no puedo dado que hay guardias y yo como estoy vistiendo llamaría demasiado la atención, así que registro la casa a plena vista para ver una ruta alternativa, veo que una ventana de la parte de atrás de la casa que parece como si fuera un jardín que está abierta pero esta como hasta el tercer piso pero no me importa quiero llegar hasta ese tipo lo más pronto posible así que lo escalo, voy escalándolo muy rápido hasta por fin llegar a la ventana por suerte no hay nadie en la habitación no sé qué haría si me descubrieran y vistiendo así dejando mis preocupaciones de lado sigo por la casa sigo derecho hasta encontrar unas escaleras bajo por ellas y veo mujeres vestidas, son sirvientas, deduzco fácilmente por cómo están vestidas y como están demasiadas apuradas haciendo labores

Me percato como una de las puertas de las habitaciones se está abriendo lentamente por fortuna hay una especie de closet así que me escondo rápidamente en el sale una sirvienta y sigue su camino yo aliviado salgo lentamente de mi escondite a seguir buscando mi objetivo sintiendo como mi corazón aumenta de ritmo y sintiéndome más acelerado.

Sigo mi camino y por fin estando yo en las escaleras veo al tipo que he estado siguiendo, pero está rodeado de mucha gente, rayos ahora debo esperar o idear un plan para que se aleje de ahí, si por algo lo estoy siguiendo tal vez él tenga las respuestas que estoy buscando, sin embargo veo uno de esos guardias que va subiendo las escaleras así que rápidamente me escondo en una habitación y cierro la puerta esperando que se vaya sin darme cuenta que uno de esos guardias está saliendo del baño de la habitación en donde estoy y esta justamente delante de mi…

Guardia: ¿Quién rayos eres tú, y que haces aquí?

Me pregunta de manera amenazante yo solo me quedo quieto como por dos segundos y de repente siento como algo se desliza sobre mi mano a través de mi muñeca y de un rápido movimiento mi mano la pongo sobre su cuello y el tipo solo se queda estático retiro mi mano lentamente y miro que tengo una cuchilla oculta en la parte de la muñeca ¿Cómo rayos llegue a tener esto en mi brazo y también en mi otro brazo, hago un movimiento con mi mano y sale la otra hoja oculta ¿Qué hago con cuchillos en mi posesión? pero más importante acabo de matar a un tipo pero me siento tan indiferente viendo el cuerpo como esta tirado desangrándose me despierto de mis pensamientos cuando veo que la puerta de la habitación de donde me encuentro se abre rápidamente por el tipo del cual me estaba escondiendo.

Guardia: cielos ryu, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas durar en el baño? rápido ven a ayud…

El señor no pudo completar la frase dado por la escena que estaba presenciando; su compañero totalmente desangrado tirado en el suelo y yo con unas cuchillas cubiertas de sangre, sin dudarlo por ni un segundo le doy una patada en el estómago me doy la vuelta alrededor de él y lo empujó hacia adentro de la habitación y cierro la puerta, rápidamente corro hacia él, le doy otra patada en la pierna para que pierda un poco el equilibrio, y de un rápido movimiento juntos mis manos en su cuello con mis cuchillas descubiertas acabando con su vida también..

¿Qué CARAJOS SUCEDE CONMIGO? ¿PORQUE ESTOY MATANDO A LO LOCO?

Quiero detenerme pero no puedo ni siquiera articular una palabra siquiera de arrepentimiento, bueno si lo fuera sintiendo en este momento, ya queriendo acabar con esta pesadilla, ilusión o vida pasada me vale un demonio lo que sea que es esto.

Salgo de la habitación cuidadosamente tratando de no encontrar más personas dado que ya no quiero más víctimas bajo mi responsabilidad, lo veo al señor que sigo está subiendo a unas de las habitaciones así que salgo del lugar donde yacen los dos cuerpos que les quite la vida cierro la puerta y de un rápido movimiento destruyo la chapa para que se tarden en abrir la puerta y me den tiempo de escapar de aquí..

Por fin llego al lugar donde está el, cierro la puerta con cautela y el voltea.

¿?: No puede ser ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ese tipo sabe quién soy hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle a el dado que él es el único que me puede sacar de esta confusión, trato de hablar con él pero no puedo hablar no sé porque entonces veo como saco de nuevo mis cuchillas.

Espera, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no lo quiero matar, él es el único que me puede sacar de esta dudas, tratando de detenerme pero no puedo, voy corriendo hacia él se queda parado y recibe mi ataque, ¡NOOOOOO!

¿Por qué lo hice? Él tendría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Retiro rápidamente mis cuchillas y lo pongo con cuidado en el suelo;

Veo que tiene un antifaz así que por curiosidad, se lo retire lentamente y veo que es un señor con barba algo recortada y cabello algo de color castaño veo como la sangre le empieza a manchar su ropa y sale de su boca veo que me mira con ¿decepción?

¿?: Así que después de todo, decidiste seguir tus propias creencias? Bueno no me sorprende, siempre fuiste terco, Makoto

Él me dijo makoto así que sabe quién soy, pero eso quiere decir que si tenía la sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida, me quito la capucha revelando mi cara confirmando lo que él dijo, solo me le quedo mirando para que me pueda decir más sobre el o sobre mí.

¿?: QUE? ¿NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA Y SOLO TE ME VAS A QUEDAR MIRANDO ASI?

Me pregunta como enojado, yo me quedo en la misma posición, queriendo escuchar lo más posible de lo que él diga.

¿?: Realmente has cambiando mucho makoto… ccouf couuf…. Bueno pero en cierto modo estoy algo orgulloso de ti makoto…. Desde que te enteraste de ellos has demostrado una gran determinación,….. Ojala…. Hubiéramos colaborados juntos… imaginaba grandes cosas que juntos podríamos lograr pero según tu defiendes un raro sentido de justicia…..pero… couff…couufff….eso de nada va a importar, ya que al final vas a acabar como yo….HIJO

¡ ¿QQQUUUEEEEE?!

¿ESTE TIPO ERA MI PADRE?

Como pude hacer algo como esto? Matar a mi propio padre, matar a dos personas, ¿Qué rayos soy? Soy un asesino o que rayos yo no quiero esto, o esto también tiene algo que ver también la experiencia que tenía anteriormente en la que estaba siendo apuñalado por la chica,

No, imposible ella dijo algo de ser feliz con alguien, así que no tiene nada que ver con esto pero, porque no tengo nada claro, quiero mi vida, digo gritando en la habitación que me encuentro, no me importa si todos en el lugar me escuchan¡QUIERO MI VIDA!

De repente siento como si fuera cayendo y lo último que veo antes de caer es lo que tiene el cuerpo de mi padre en su cuello parce un collar, el collar tiene la forma de una cruz muy rara, la veo antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad….

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Makoto: qué? Fue solo un sueño?

Makoto pensamiento:

De nuevo tuve ese sueño, a veces se siente tan real que olvido que he tenido este sueño de vez en cuando desde los catorce años.

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto: ahora si me dio más miedo, jejeje que cosas ¿Por qué tendré este sueño loco? En mi vida no hay nada relacionado con lo que sueño o podría ser una advertencia, no, es una locura, debe ser una etapa sí, eso es, una etapa, de todas maneras le digo a mi madre de esto y ella me dice que es por los videojuegos que tengo si tal vez tenga razón...

Moeko: makoto, despierta, llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Makoto: si mama ya voy.

Dijo makoto levantándose y viendo la hora

Makoto: diablos es muy tarde bueno no hay que preocuparse tanto de todas maneras es el último día de clases así que será un día normal para mi

Makoto diciendo esto, metiéndose a bañar y saliendo a desayunar

Makoto: ya me voy mama, nos vemos más tarde.

Moeko: no desayunaras, makoto?

Makoto: no, ya es muy tarde comeré algo allá, no importa.

Moeko: bueno makoto ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Makoto: si mama de acuerdo.

Dicho esto makoto salió corriendo del edificio donde vive con su madre dado que hace un año sus padres se divorciaron dado que su papa fue infiel, makoto guardando rencor por eso decidió vivir con su madre, pero su hermanita itaru no pudo, así que ella de vez en cuando los visita, makoto también puede visitar a su padre pero prefiere no hacerlo.

Makoto iba corriendo hacia la estación del tren para acabar según como él lo diría su "condena" del día de hoy, llegando a la estación del tren espera paciente y se pone sus auriculares y escucha música, llega a la escuela y descubre que muchos de sus compañeros están despreocupados y haciendo nada.

Makoto pensamiento:

Claro, ¿Por qué soy el único en preocuparme? Todos no están haciendo, que tonto soy.

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto se dirigía a su pupitre a esperar que se acabe el día, pero de repente le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza del sueño que tenía, no paraba de pensar en eso, ¿Qué será? Era la pregunta que siempre se hacía makoto, trato de concentrarse para pensar en eso pero alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos….

Sawanaga: MAKOTO!

Tausike sawanaga, el mejor amigo de makoto se podría decir, dado que es el único chico que le habla, aunque makoto no sabe porque los demás no le hablan mucho, bueno tampoco es que le importe mucho,

Makoto: DIABLOS TAUSIKE, NO ME LLAMES TAN CERCA,

TAUSIKE: VAMOS MAKOTO, ES EL ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES, ¿NO TE QUIERES DIVERTIR UN POCO? A LO MEJOR CON UNAS LINDAS CHICAS DE POR AHÍ, dijo tausike poniendo cara de idiota.

Makoto: me divertiré cuando termine este dia

Tausike: amargado.

Makoto en este momento solo quería un poco de paz pero parece que tausike no lo deja así que se le ocurre una idea.

Makoto: hey tausike, hace un momento cuando venía para acá escuche a unas chicas de la clase 4 diciendo tu nombre

Tausike:¡ENCERIO?!

Dijo tausike totalmente entusiasmado, y makoto solo pensando, dios este tipo es muy fácil de engañar con cara de desinteresado.

Makoto: anda ve, averigua porque decían tu nombre, avanza hacia la madurez, dijo makoto con una sonrisa.

Tausike: okey makoto, pero no me esperes para salir a algún lado

Makoto: no te preocupes, anda ve y encuentra a u…

Makoto no pudo completar la oración dado que tausike ya se había largado corriendo con cara de esperanzado,

Makoto pensamiento:

Jajaja ese tausike es un tonto a veces, pero es divertido, me pregunto cuanto durara a…

Makoto no termino de pensar, dado que vio que alguien lo estaba mirando desde hace rato, makoto podía sentir la mirada de esa persona de la cual se considerada una de las chicas más lindas de la clase, claro si mantenía la boca cerrada, sekai saionji

Al ver que makoto la volteo a ver, ella rápidamente volteo la mirada a su mejor amiga, setsuna kyoura,

Makoto pensamiento:

¿Qué le pasa a esa saionji?, desde hace varios días he sentido que me observa y también cuando habla con sus amigas la alcanzo escuchar que dice mi nombre, trata de disimularlo pero de todas maneras la alcanzo a escuchar, o tal vez piensa que soy un delincuente, bueno, kyoura o karonji no me conocen mucho y esa kuroda solo piensa que soy un busca problemas, aunque no lo sé qué dicen de mí.

O tal vez le gusto? Nah, bueno si ese fuera el caso, no estoy realmente interesado en eso realmente aunque….

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto no pensó en nada, dado que recordó a esa chica en el tren que le había llamado la atención desde hace unas semanas cuando la vio por primera vez.

Makoto: tal vez ella… no, que cosas digo, mmmm no la vi hoy ahora que lo pienso

Dijo makoto en susurro, mejor olvido eso y decide enfocarse ya que llego el maestro

Profesor: muy bien clase es el último día así que por favor compórtense.

Todos: OKAYYY!

Ya llegando el final del makoto lo único que quiere hacer es ir a casa, después de todo el día de hoy fue más aburrido de los que ya está acostumbrado,

Tausike: hey, makoto vamos a algún lugar?

Makoto: no tausike, no tengo ganas solo quiero ir a casa

Tausike: bueno como quieras luego nos vemos diviértete en tus vacaciones

Makoto: igual tú, luego nos vemos.

Cuando ambos ya se despidieron, makoto solo quería ir a casa dado que no había dormido bien últimamente dado al sueño que tenia

Llegando por fin a su casa makoto abre su casa

Makoto: ya llegue, mama, ¿mama?, o una nota.

Makoto lalalala trabajo, lalalala, comida en el refrigerador

Makoto: okey bueno, mejor veo la tele un rato y me voy a dormir

Después de ver un rato la tele, comer y bañarse se fue a dormir, la verdad era algo temprano pero en realidad estaba muy cansado

Makoto: espero dormir bien hoy y no tener ese sueño otra vez

Así makoto se va a dormir pensando un poco en muchas cosas, sus padres, su hermanita, etc. y se quedó dormido esperando tener un sueño y verano tranquilo.

Continuara…

Ending song: Vistlip - Artist


End file.
